The Cabin II
by Emmint
Summary: Matt Dillon suffering from flu is riding to Dodge from Hays where he'd testified in a trial to save a man's life. He's caught in a blizzard his horse breaks its leg slipping in the snow putting Matt on foot he heads for a farmstead he thinks abandoned the young woman living there takes him in as a man in need of care
1. Chapter 1

As he entered the Long Branch Doc took one look at Kitty and saw the worry in her eyes. Doc knew there was only man who Kitty would fret about that much.

"Good morning Kitty, Matt not back yet?"

"No, but I'm not unduly worried," Kitty lied, "it's only 1 day."

Matt almost always sent a wire if he was going to be more than a day late. Doc looked out the door at the thick layer of snow on the street and the blizzard still raging through the town.

"Maybe he decided to wait out the storm or he was on the way and took shelter."

"Yes, but he had flu."

Doc nodded wondering if the flu had got worse.

"I wish he'd been able to take Buck with him," Kitty said.

"Yes, he would turn up lame at the wrong time."

Buck had stepped on a devil thorn while Matt was out hunting which had probably contributed to Matt getting the flu in the first place. Doc had tried to get him to put off the trip to Hays but Matt had refused citing duty and the fact that a man's life hung on his testimony. If Matt could get there on time he might be able to prevent a miscarriage of justice.

* * *

The trial had taken longer than Matt had expected and now he would be at least a day late getting back to Dodge. Matt was riding one of his government issue horses, he'd never named either of those horses. Then Yorky had given him Buck and he'd proven to be the best horse he owned. Matt found himself planning his reunion with Kitty. He was jolted out of his reverie as the bay under him slipped on an icy patch and went down. Matt just had time to throw himself clear of the falling horse he landed on his back in the snow. Matt rose to his feet then checked the horse he sighed and pulled his gun the horse had broken its right front leg. He removed the saddle and set out, it was getting late Matt remembered an abandoned farmstead he headed for it hoping to take shelter in the barn.

Matt's chest felt tight as he coughed while he walked on he had expected to see the house in darkness but when he got near he saw a light in the window. He stepped up onto the stoop and that's when everything went black and he fell to his knees. A young woman opened the door guessing the situation instantly. She gripped his wet coat and tried to lift him.

"Come on Mister get up I can't carry you."

Matt struggled to his feet standing leaning on her heavily he muttered that he was sorry. She ignored him and guided him into the house and to a bedroom. She pulled the bed clothes down.

"You're soaked to the bone, give me your clothes I'll get them dry in front of the fire. I'll bring coffee and some blankets."

Matt's fingers felt llike blocks of ice as he fumbled with buttons until he stood precariously in omly his union suit. She returned not long after cast a gaze at the pile of clothes catching sight of his badge she looked at him.

"Union suit too Marshal or do I have to take it from you."

Matt looked like he wanted to object but he wasn't sure she couldn't do it in his present condition.

"Towel yourself down with this," she handed one of the blankets to him. "Wrap yourself in the rest and get in bed."

"What's your name? I can't keep calling you Marshal."

"Matt Dillon, I'm the marshal for Dodge City. What about you I thought this place was abandoned?"

"Moved in a month ago. My name's Beth Morgan."

Beth pulled the bed clothes up over him.

"Get some sleep."

Then looked down to see that he was already asleep. She took the clothes to the front room the clothes airer already set up in front of the fire she draped the clothing up over it. Then she set about making a meal of Son of a Gun stew knowing that a man of Matt's size would support a large appetite. Later she heard him coughing and went in to see him struggling for breath she remembered when her dad had been like that he'd only been able to breath when propped up she got more pillows and managed to lift Matt up long enough to get the pillows under him. Now Matt breathed easier she went to check on the stew, once it was ready she put a couple of heels of bread and a bowl of the stew on a tray and ttok it through to find Matt awake.

"Here I just made some ..."

"Son of a Gun Stew," Matt's grin told her it was a favorite meal.

"Yeah," she put the tray on his lap. "Is there anyone I should inform about this?"

"Doc Adams in Dodge City ask him to tell Festus Haggen to take over for a bit. He'll probably come out to check on me."

"Is there anyone else who needs to know?"

"If you mean am I married no there's no wife just a good friend she'll probably come with Doc."

His grin told Beth that she was more than a good friend.

"Your friend wouldn't be Kitty Russell?" Matt grinned. "Right when my hired hand gets here I'll send him in to Dodge."

She left him to his meal and went out to the stoop remembering that Matt had dropped his saddle when he fell she lifted it onto the hitching rail. Seeing Pete arrive she waved him over.

"Pete I want you to ride into Dodge go see Doc Adams. Give this note to Doc Adams, he'll do the rest."

"Someone hurt only I found a horse dead in the lower pasture. Broken leg it seems his rider shot him."

"He isn't hurt just real sick the flu or something."

"I'll be back faster than you can say rat run over the roof with a piece of raw liver in his mouth."

"Pete remind me to ask you where you learned that saying."

"My mam was hill folk I think her uncle said it a lot. Reckon I better be going."

Pete rode as fast as he could mindful of the conditions underfoot, it was early evening when he arrived by the stairs leading up to Doc's office he dismounted and walked up to Doc's door and knocked. Doc opened the door for him. Pete handed him the note. Doc read it quickly and started to get his bag ready.

"You going back tonight?" Doc asked.

"Yes, sir should be there early tomorrow morning. Told her I'd be back faster than she could say rat run over the roof with a piece of raw liver in his mouth."

"Don't tell me you're a Haggen?"

"No, sir I'm a Walters it's my ma who was a Haggen."

"Well you head back and tell Miss Morgan that I'll be there directly."


	2. Chapter 2

Beth sat in a chair watching Matt as he slept fitfully beads of sweat running down his face. She wondered if he could help her with her problem the reason she was here hiding at this ranch and not at home in New Orleans. Someone wanted her family dead and now she was the only one left of her immediate family if it hadn't have been for Pete she would be dead. Matt dimly aware of her presence felt her wipe the sweat from his face, he licked his lips aware that he was thirsty.

"Would you like some coffee?" Beth asked.

"Yes please."

"I sent for your Doctor. It shouldn't be long now," Beth left the room to make the coffee then poured two cups and returned to Matt's side. She helped him as he drank the coffee.

"Thanks Ma'am."

"You might as well call me Beth," she said getting no response she noticed he was sleeping again.

* * *

Doc entered the Long Branch, fortunately Festus was sitting with Kitty nursing a beer.

"Festus, Matt wants you to take of Dodge for a while."

"Where is Matt?" Kitty asked.

Doc explained about the note.

"Festus, do you know anyone called Pete Walters?"

"Sure, he's the son of my niece Tansy Haggen she married an officer in the Union army just after the war."

"You're heading out there, aren't you?" Kitty asked. "If you wait 10 minutes I'll go with you."

Kitty went to her room to change worried about Matt and intrigued enough to want to know how this woman Beth Morgan knew about her. While they waited, Festus drew a map showing where the track to the farmstead separated from the stage route to Hays.

"You'll see an old gnarly tree there most of it points to Dodge but one branch points down towards the ranch. It'll take yer most of the night to get there. D'ya want I should tell Newly to look after ya patients?"

"Thanks Festus that'd be a help."

They turned as Kitty came down the stairs in a wool skirt with sensible walking boots, white shirt and heavy wool jacket.

"Well Kitty let's go see what that overgrown excuse for a public servant has done to himself."

"Ya look after yerselves na," Festus said.

"Hmm, you look after yourself, Festus," Doc retorted.

Doc and Kitty left to find that Hank had harnessed Doc's horse to a sleigh.

"Figured you'd need the sleigh your old buggy would never get through them drifts."

"Thanks Hank it'll get us there quicker at least,"

Doc chucked the reins and they set out north towards Hays.

* * *

Beth saw that Matt was sleeping still moving restlessly under the covers. She felt thirsty so she went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She'd just picked up the now full pot and was about to fill a mug when she heard a noise behind her she span around startled dropping the pot.

"Sorry, Ma'am didn't mean to startle you. I was wondering if I could get your say to bed down in your barn my horse has a loose shoe and I just need time to fix it."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Reg Jenkins, I got to go see the Marshal in Dodge tomorrow."

"Why does he know you?"

"I guess he does. He sent me to prison 10 years ago, I got out early for good behavior figured I should tell him considering."

"What did you do?"

"Robbed Botkin's Bank in Dodge. I was standing look out on the road while members of my gang went in to do the robbery. One of them was a little mad. Kidnapped a kid playing in the street. The kid was the marshal's godson."

"How old was he?"

Reg busied himself making another pot of coffee.

"He was 4 then so I guess he's 14 now. He was a little scared but brave too."

"The marshal's here he's real sick the flu or something. Could you help me make him more comfortable he's sleeping now?"

Reg followed her into the bedroom seeing Matt propped up.

"Wouldn't he more comfortable lying down."

"No, he doesn't breathe so good lying down. Can you lift him up so I can adjust the pillows?"

"Sure,"

Reg lifted Matt up while Beth moved the pillows so they gave Matt more support,

"Your accent it ain't from Kansas, is it?"

"No, New Orleans."

Beth wondered if Reg would be a danger or would he be able to protect her with Pete who despite appearances wasn't a hire hand. Pete was a Pinkerton thanks to his father being a friend of Adam Pinkerton from the war.

"I've sent for Doc Adams from Dodge I hope he won't be too long," Beth said.

"I better go see to my horse and bed down with him."

"No need you can bunk down on the couch by the fire."

"Thanks Ma'am. I'll go put my horse up before I take you up on the offer of the couch."

Reg left the house and took his horse to the barn. He looked around and found the tools then checked the shoe and used the hammer to tighten the nails in the shoe. It would hold now until he could get to Dodge and the blacksmith there. He gave his horse an affectionate pat and left the barn heading to the house. Pete arrived back he saw Reg go in the house he dismounted drew his gun and went in after Reg.

"Hold it! What you doing here?"

"The lady said I could bunk down on the couch. My name's Reg Jenkins."

Pete was pretty good at judging people and he took a good long look at Reg deciding that he might be on the level, he holstered his gun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this Chapter has taken so long I haven't been able to concentrate due to the apartmen above me playing loud music almost constantly. The council has now provided me with a means to record their noise so who knows they might get the message and turn it down a little.**

Kitty and Doc drove the sleigh through what was left of the night. They reached the tree around mid-morning.

"Festus told me about this tree," Doc said as he turned down the track to the farm half an hour later they drove up to the cabin. Pete and Reg came out to greet them.

"Howdy Doc," Reg said, "I'll take your horse and sleigh to the barn."

"Thanks, it's Reg Jenkins, isn't it?"

"Sure Doc, you took a bullet out of my leg 10 years ago."

"I remember not sure what Matt will do when he sees you."

"Neither am I but I need to explain my being here."

Reg went on to explain how he got there.

"I'll move on as soon as I get my horse to the blacksmith."

Reg helped Kitty down and took the horse toward the barn.

Festus looked at the depleted stock of coffee in the office and took a dollar from petty cash to pay for some at Mr Jonas store. As he crossed to the office Festus saw a rider stop by the hitching rail and dismount he tethered his horse and went to try the door.

"Can I hep ya, Mister?" Festus asked.

"I need to speak to the marshal."

"Marshal Dillon ain't here. He got took sick with flu. I'm his deputy name's Festus Haggen."

"I need to tell him that Reg Jenkins has got out of Leavenworth."

"He wus took sick on the way back from Hays. I'll tell him when he gets well enough to travel on here, What's yer name? I'll need to tell Matthew when he gits back."

"Name's Hank Sawyer, I'm the sheriff of Holyrood."

Festus took a closer look at the stranger noticing the badge he opened the door and led the way inside.

"I recolleck the man I wus in the posse when we went down to Mexico after him and his gang."

Festus already knew that Reg Jenkins was out Barney had brought the wire to him and told him that he'd been set free early for good behavior. He suspected that Sawyer wasn't a sheriff as the town of Holyrood was too small to have a sheriff and relied on cover coming from Ellsworth.

Kitty stopped short as she entered the cabin, Doc gave her a puzzled look.

"Beth Edwards, I never thought to see you out here."

"Ma'am, I'd appreciate it if you kept her whereabouts to yourself," Pete said.

"I thought you were a hired hand?" Doc said.

"Yes, I thought it would be best if I looked like a hired hand. I'm a Pinkerton."

"How on earth did a relative of Festus Haggen become a Pinkerton?"

"My dad's a close friend of Adam Pinkerton."

"Kitty, I'm going to examine Matt while you and Miss Morgan get reacquainted," Doc said, Kitty smiled and followed Beth to the kitchen. Pete led Doc to the bedroom, Doc immediately stuck a thermometer in Matt's mouth. He held Matt's wrist while looking at his watch. Then he put his stethoscope round his neck the ear pieces in his ears he placed the other end on Matt's chest. Doc didn't like the chest sounds he was hearing.

"Miss Morgan said that he seems to breathe easier propped like this."

"Yes, I think his flu has got worse if we're not careful it could develop into pneumonia."

"That's bad ain't it?"

"Yes, both flu and pneumonia can kill. Still I've pulled him through worse."


	4. Chapter 4

**Still having the same problem with the apartment above me but with any luck it should stop soon.**

Festus had just finished his early evening rounds but he couldn't stop thinking about Hank Sawyer. Something about him just didn't set right with him so he crossed to Newly's store and went in.

"Quiet night, Newly."

"Sure is. You look like you've got something on your mind?"

"I sure have there's a fella in town name of Hank Sawyer. I think he's after Matthew."

"Why would he be after Matt?"

"10 years ago, the Jenkins' gang robbed Botkins's Bank on the way out of town one of them kidnapped Matthew Milner."

"Matt's godson?"

"Yep, he was only 4 then. Damn, I jest remembered the one who took the boy wus named Sawyer."

Festus explained how they'd caught Jenkins and his gang.

"Jenkins had to shoot Sawyer to save the boy."

"Jenkins sounds like a decent man. I just thought it might not be Matt this Sawyer is after it could be Jenkins."

Festus nodded deciding to leave Burke in charge of the office for a while.

"I knows you be busy so I'm going to leave Burke in charge of the office."

"You're going to try to warn Matt about Sawyer?"

"I'll make it look like I'm heading South circle round then to head north for Hays. I hope he don't pick up on that if'n he asks tell him I'm making a routine patrol of the local ranches."

Newly nodded and watched as Festus headed for the Express Office to speak to Nathan Burke then to the stable to saddle Ruth before riding South out of town. Sawyer saw him ride out and headed for Newly.

"You know where the Deputy is heading?"

"Routine patrol of the local ranches."

"I heard you wear the deputy badge too?"

"Sometimes, I'm a gunsmith, I'm studying medicine with Doc Adams so while he's out of town I'm caring for those minor cases that come in."

Sawyer looked south watching as Festus headed out of town, he smiled that made it easier, he hoped Jenkins would get to Dodge before Festus or the marshal. It didn't matter to him that his brother Job had been mad or that he'd tried to out draw Jenkins, someone had to pay for killing him.

* * *

Doc came out of the bedroom with Pete, Kitty looked up trying to puzzle out what Doc knew.

"Kitty why don't you take some coffee in to him."

Kitty smiled and poured 2 cups she cried them in with her seeing him asleep she placed the cups on the bedside, she wiped his brow free of the sheen of sweat. She remembered how ill he'd been when the Mason Gore gang had shot him. Matt blinked as he opened his eyes, he grinned seeing her.

"Sorry Kit, I tried to get back."

Kitty brushed her lips over his forehead.

"I brought some coffee in," Kitty handed him the cup.

Matt sipped at the coffee there was the hint of a taste of whisky.

"You treating me to coffee royale?"

"No, Beth is."

"Do you know her?"

"You could say that she's the daughter of one of my father's oldest friends, John Edwards. It seems that she's in danger from a man who wants all the Edwards family dead. She's the only one left."

"Who would want a whole family dead?"

"The Edwards' are American, the old New Orleans families are mainly French. The LeClaire's particularly hate the Edwards' family but only Louis LeClaire is mad enough to try this."

"What about Pete, she told me he was her hired hand."

"He's a Pinkerton, more than that Festus is his great-uncle."

"His what…" Matt said as he choked on the coffee.

"We were floored too when Doc asked Festus about him. Pete's mother was Festus' niece Tansy. You better get some rest," Kitty took the empty cup from him.

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Of course, I will," Matt smiled and lay his head back. Kitty smiled and slipped out to the living room.

"Is he resting?" Doc asked.

"Yes, he was a bit taken aback when I told that Festus is Pete's great-uncle."

"Ma'am I better go bed down with my horse," Reg said. "It looks like it might be getting crowded in here. I'd rather Miss Kitty took the couch."

"Why thank you, Reg," Kitty said.

Reg left the house he smiled as he saw Festus arrive on Ruth.

"Deputy Haggen, good to to see you."

"Good that you're here and not in Dodge. You know a Hank Sawyer?"

"Sure, he's the brother of Job Sawyer the one I killed outside the church in Zaragoza, why?"

"I figure he's after killing you or Matthew."

"Figures if anything he's madder than his brother. He's in Dodge?"

"Yeah, tried to say he wus the sheriff in Holyrood."

"Holyrood my ma came from there, far as I know they don't have a sheriff."

"They don't cover comes from Ellsworth if it's needed."

They headed for the barn.

"I'd best tell Matthew," Festus said.

"I'd leave that till morning, he's sleeping now I think Doc Adams wants him to sleep as much as possible."

Festus nodded while he unsaddled Ruth knowing that if Matt was closer to being fully fit Doc wouldn't be able to make him rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**At last I have peace and quiet I should be able to more regular with the chapters.**

Louis LeClerk stepped down from the train in Dodge City. What he saw didn't impress him there certainly wasn't the grand buildings that made New Orleans so elegant. He wondered if they even had one decent hotel. He walked up to station man hoping to find some one to carry his bags.

"Sir, does this town have what passes for a hotel?"

"Yes, The Dodge House. Up the rise and to the left."

"Where would I find the law around here?"

"The Marshal's office is just across from The Dodge House."

"I need a porter to take my luggage to the hotel."

"There are no porters mostly people around here carry their own bags."

LeClerk grimaced it was most unedifying having to carry his own bags, he picked the two bags up and headed away from the station turning left it didn't take long to get to the Dodge House. Howie Uzzell looked up as he stopped at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" Howie asked.

"Have you got a room with a bath?"

"We can see that a tub is made ready for you."

"I need to speak to the marshal first."

"Marshal Dillon isn't in town, he was taken ill on the way back from Hays. Deputy Haggen is on a routine patrol of the local ranches. You could talk to Newly O'Brien, he takes the deputies duties on sometimes, he's the local gunsmith and he also reads medicine with Doc Adams. Right now, you'll find him in Doc's office. Doc had to go treat the marshal."

"Who's in charge of the marshal's office?"

"That would-be Nathan Burke, but he can't go too far as he's normally at the Express Office. I'd wait or go see Newly O'Brien."

"Thanks. Now, are there any good places to eat and drink?"

"Delmonico's is the best place for a meal and for a drink The Long Branch. Room 12 is free," Howie had LeClerk sign the register and handed him the key. Howie came from behind the desk picked up the luggage and carried them upstairs. Finally, LeClerk thought, someone who knows what it is to serve.

Before he left New Orleans, he'd written to Adam Pinkerton explaining that the LeClerk family had an enemy who would stop at nothing, including murdering the Edwards family to make it look like the LeClerks' had done it, true neither family got on with each other but he'd never kill someone just because his name was Edwards after all how would he know if that Edwards was the right family. Then there was his son Philippe, he'd been in love with Megan Edwards and she'd returned Philippe's love. Philippe had died trying to save her. While he was washing up after the journey there was a knock on the door, he opened it to find a smartly dressed man outside.

"Mister LeClerk?"

"Yes."

"I'm Adam Pinkerton, your letter said you were heading for Dodge City."

"Yes, I'd hoped to ask Marshal Dillon to help me find Nathan Harris. He's the man who killed the Edwards' family and my son Philippe."

"Your son?"

"Yes, Philippe was in love with Megan Edwards and he died with her."

"You're the one who paid for her funeral."

"Yes, I buried her with Philippe, they were to be married. I thought it appropriate their union would have buried the hatchet between our families."

"What do you know about this Nathan Harris?"

"Not a lot, I know he runs a few brothels and opium dens. He also quarreled with Megan's father Michael. He wanted Michael to help him bring opium in to New Orleans."

"How …"

"How do I know? Michael told me we'd just started discussing the union of Megan and Philippe."

Adam could see the pain of grief still so raw in LeClerk's eyes.

"We ought to find Marshal Dillon."

"I was told that he was taken ill on the way back from Hays and the local doctor has gone to treat him."

"Hmm, have you eaten we could wait for Deputy Haggen in the Long Branch after a meal at Delmonico's."

"Yes, I was planning on asking him about strangers in town."

"If he's not available there's Newly O'Brien."

"The clerk told me that Mister O'Brien is taking on the duty of care for the doctor."

LeClerk accompanied Adam Pinkerton to Delmonico's.

"I hope the cook isn't drunk, the food's good when he's sober but can be awful if he's drunk."

"You've been here before."

"Yes, a long time ago Marshal Dillon had only been in Dodge for a short time. I was looking for a murderer then too."

"Did you catch him?"

"In a way, he had the drop on me, but Marshal Dillon managed to shot him. Saved us the cost of a trial."

They ate in companionable silence then went to the Long Branch. Newly was already there treating Annie one of Kitty's girls who'd slipped on some spilt beer and sprained her ankle.

"Sam, Annie better go home and rest that ankle for a day or two."

"I'll take her," a young man said, "it was me as spilled the beer."

"Okay, you tell Ma, that I'll be along in a couple of days to check on your ankle."

"Thanks, Newly," the young man offered his arm to Annie and she left leaning on his arm and carrying her right shoe.

"Mister O'Brien could we have a word?"

"Sure, but I have a patient with mumps in Doc's office."

"We wondered if there were any strangers in Dodge?"

"There is Hank Sawyer, he says he's the Sheriff of Holyrood, but they don't have a Sheriff's office. Festus thought he was after shooting Reg Jenkins."

"Reg Jenkins?"

"Yeah 10 years ago, the Jenkins gang robbed Botkin's Bank. On the way, out of town one the gang, Job Sawyer, kidnapped Marshal Dillon's Godson."

"Well I think we can rule Sawyer out, I don't think he'd know anyone from New Orleans. Unless he met Miss Russell."

"Kitty went with Doc, 4 days ago, he didn't get here until the next day. I'll keep an eye out for other strangers."

Newly watched as Adam Pinkerton and LeClerk left the Long Branch heading back to the Dodge House.


	6. Chapter 6

Doc was listening to Matt's chest, he gave a slight smile, Matt seemed to be breathing easier.

"Well, Doc, how am I? Can I go back to Dodge?"

"You're on the mend but I want you to rest for a little while longer."

Matt glared at Doc answering him with a snort of derision.

"You're going to stay in that bed even if I have to sit on you. Festus is here I think he's run into a problem only you can deal with."

"Now that's not true ya ol' scudder. I came to warn Matthew about Hank Sawyer."

"Hold it you two, who is this Hank Sawyer."

"I can clear that up, Marshal," Jenkins said from the door.

Matt looked around how was Jenkins here he'd thought he was still in prison.

"I got out early for good behaviour. I was coming to Dodge to tell you. As for Hank Sawyer, it was his brother Job that I shot in Zaragoza."

Matt's memories drifted back to that day, how worried he'd been that little Matthew would be seriously hurt or killed. Then he smiled little Matthew was now around 5 and a half feet tall.

"What got you so worried Festus?"

"Said he was the sheriff of Holyrood only you and I know they don't have a sheriff."

"Go back to Dodge keep an eye out in case he does cause trouble."

"I'll get it done Matthew."

Beth and Kitty had made breakfast, Kitty brought some in to Matt with coffee. He smiled as she sat by the bed while he ate. Matt knew it was Doc's way of keeping him where he was.

* * *

Festus had ridden out straightway it was now early evening and he decided to skirt Dodge and come in from the south. He saw Sawyer watching him as he rode up to the office. Burke looked up as he entered.

"Howdy, Festus, nothing happened here. Newly said to say that a Louis LeClerk and Adam Pinkerton were asking about Matt."

"That Hank Sawyer caused any trouble?"

"No, he's just been hanging around watching people have been a little worried about him."

"Well, he's a stranger in town. I'll worry about him when he stirs up trouble. Thanks, fer looking after things."

Burke smiled and left after a cup of coffee, he went to the Express Office arriving in time for evening stage.

"Howdy, Jim, anything special on the stage today?"

"Just mail," Jim Buck said as he handed the bag down. "What's he doing here?"

"Who?"

"Hank Sawyer last time I saw him he was gunning a man down in Coffeyville and he weren't wearing a badge."

"How long ago was that?"

"About 4 months."

"He said he was the Sheriff of Holyrood."

"Well unless things have changed Holyrood don't have a sheriff. Where's Matt?"

"He got took sick, the influenza, coming back from Hays. Doc and Miss Kitty drove out in Hank's sleigh to treat him."

"There's a lot of it about. Howdy folks sooner you're seated the sooner we'll get to Topeka. There's plenty of blankets in the coach to keep you warm."

Those hardy souls making the trip to Topeka were few and even they were only making the trip out of necessity.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt was sleeping when Kitty brought his clothes in followed by Doc. He woke only when Doc took his pulse smiling when he saw Kitty. Doc rubbed his upper lip shaking his head.

"Okay, Matt, you can get up but that doesn't mean you're going to go rushing back to Dodge. I'll let you know tomorrow if you're ready to back to your rooms in Ma Smalley's."

"Aw, Doc, I need to get back to help Festus."

"If necessary I'll take your keys and lock you in your rooms."

"You wouldn't."

"To save you from yourself yes I would. I can be just as stubborn as you."

"Don't worry Doc, Matt's going to stay at the Long Branch until he's stronger," Kitty said.

Matt's eyes showed how much he approved of that idea at least he'd get to cuddle with Kitty. Doc wasn't at all sure about that if he was any judge of Matt's character the overgrown civil servant wouldn't be getting that much rest but to get his cooperation he'd go along with it for now. He handed Matt his clothes, Kitty left while Matt dressed Doc shook his head being close to them both he knew they shared Kitty's bed at the Long Branch. Once dressed Matt and Doc went into the family room.

"Good morning Marshal, it's good to see you're improving," Beth said as Matt joined them at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Miss Morgan. Thanks for putting me up me being a stranger an all."

"I'd do the same for anyone," Beth said. Even for the man trying to kill me she thought. Kitty smiled as Matt sat next to her.

"Regardless of how I am tomorrow, Doc, I will go back to Dodge, because Nathan Harris is bound to turn up there sooner or later and Festus may need help dealing with him and Hank Sawyer."

* * *

Festus was sat outside the jail nursing a cup of coffee when he spied the stranger approach the Dodge House he looked to be dressed as fancy as LeClerk. Festus reckoned he must be Nathan Harris but he knew that neither he nor Matt would be able to do anything about him unless Harris were to break the law. He wished Matt were here, but that could only happen if Doc declared him fit. Then he smiled Matt was just stubborn enough to come back anyway.

LeClerk came out of the Dodge House with Adam Pinkerton as Nathan Harris entered. LeClerk didn't react but he knew the man was dressed too fancy for Dodge City. He spoke quickly and quietly to Adam Pinkerton, both men watched and waited for Nathan Harris to close the door before going across to where Festus sat sipping his coffee.

"Can I do anything fer you gents?" Festus asked.

"Have you spoken to Newly O'Brien yet?"

"Ya, he tolds me about this Nathan Harris. I reckon that was him I saw entering the Dodge House jest now."

"What are you going to do about him?" LeClerk asked.

"I can't do anything until he breaks the law. Same goes for that Hank Sawyer and I know who he's looking to kill."

Festus explained about Reg Jenkins and his gang.

"Do you know when Marshal Dillon will get back?"

"No, but he's sure to be well enough to come home soon."

Out of the window Festus saw young Matthew being harangued by Hank Sawyer.

"'Scuse me folks."

Festus went out quickly just in time to prevent Hank Sawyer landing the punch he threw at the boy.

"You intent on committing suicide? Cos you will if'n you harm Matthew."

"How would me taking this clumsy idiot down hurt me?"

"I only tripped I didn't mean to bump you?" Matthew said.

"The boy's still growing always makes boys of his height a mite clumsy. It wouldn't be him nor me hurting you. Matthew here's Marshal Dillon's Godson, so I'd tread careful if I were you."

Festus studied Hank Sawyer as he digested that information knowing that he'd make use of that to goad Matt into doing something rash. He'd have to find a way of telling Matt without getting his dander up. He went back in to finish his cup of coffee.

"Was that Hank Sawyer?" Adam Pinkerton asked.

"Yes, like I said he's here to kill Reg Jenkins. I jest hope Matthew gets back soon to prevent Sawyer causing too much trouble."

* * *

Matt got up early the next day he dressed quickly and went to the kitchen finding both Doc and Kitty already there with Beth and Pete. Doc had him open his shirt so he could give him a check over even though he knew that Matt was just stubborn enough to walk back to Dodge regardless of his health.

"Okay you're well enough to go home now, but try to take it easy for a time."

"That depends on Hank Sawyer and Nathan Harris."

"Coffee, Marshal, I'll have some bacon and ham ready soon."

"Thanks, Miss Morgan. That'll do me nicely. How long have you been a Pinkerton, Pete?"

"Right around 6 years now."

"Festus is going to be surprised to see him, Matt. He's related to the dumbest of your deputies and he can read."

"I went to university got a couple of degrees, law and medicine."

"You never mentioned that, Pete," Beth said.

"You didn't ask, honey."

Matt raised an eyebrow shooting a look at Kitty, who was sitting smiling, she'd already guessed the way things stood between Pete and Beth. She hoped that things could be sorted out and that Nathan Harris could be made to pay for the deaths of Beth's family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is so late a combination of family troubles and writer's block which I hate but I think I've got it beat for now at least I hope so. The first few paragraphs should have been with the previous chapter so bear with and it'll work out.**

"I'll go get the horses ready," Reg said as he left the cabin.

"Matt, what will Matthew think seeing Reg again?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know. He said that Reg was kind to him and that makes me think he'll be okay seeing him."

Reg came back in later and said he'd brought the sleigh and his horse around to the door.

Ever since Festus had had to reveal that Matthew was Matt's godson Hank Summers seemed intent on plaguing the boy who now spent most of his free time in the office with Festus playing checkers.

"You better go home now, Katie will be sure to have your supper ready."

"Thanks Festus for the game."

Matthew left the office only to bump into Hank Summers who smacked him down just as Matt, Doc, Kitty and Reg arrived back in Dodge. Matt jumped from the sleigh grabbed Hank by the throat and shook him.

"You like hitting people how about trying a full-grown man."

"I'm alright Uncle Matt I wasn't looking where I was going."

"From now on you keep your fists to yourself," Matt said as he shoved Hank away. Hank glared at him silently swearing to kill both Matt and Reg. Nathan Harris watched him then wandered over to the Long Branch. When Hank entered the Long Branch, Nathan offered him a drink.

"What's your game, mister?"

"I wanted to know if you'd be interested in a job."

"Find this woman and kill her."

Harris pushed a tintype of Beth towards Hank.

"Why'd you want her dead?"

"My own reasons. Kill her and I'll give you $3000. If necessary, kill anyone with her."

"Adam Pinkerton knows where she is and he's in Dodge City if he's here then one of his agents is close by with her."

"I've got business here in Dodge, unless she comes here it'll have to wait until then."

"What if you get killed first?"

"You won't have to pay me and you'll have to do it yourself or hire someone else."

Harris didn't like those choices but was wise enough to know that to argue the point would be futile. Hank told him that he'd contact him if all went plan and left to check on where Reg Jenkins was staying. Matt passed him as he came into the Long Branch with Kitty.

"What are you going to do about Hank Sawyer?" Kitty asked.

"There's nothing I can do until he makes a move."

Adam Pinkerton approached with Louis LeClerk.

"Hello, Matt."

"Adam, what brings you to Dodge?"

"Mister LeClerk wrote to me because a man called Nathan Harris wants the Edwards family dead. He was talking to Michael Edwards about the marriage of Megan and his son Phillippe."

"Would that be Nathan Harris over there?" Kitty asked looking in the direction of a corner table.

"Yes," LeClerk said, "it was his men who killed my son and Megan Edwards. I think he's going to pay Hank Sawyer to kill Beth Edwards."

"Adam I think we ought to discuss this in my office."

They were leaving the Long Branch when they heard a gunshot and Reg Jenkins entered.

"I was just coming to tell you that Hank Sawyer drew on me."

"Did you kill him?"

"Had to he wasn't the type to listen to reason."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is so late a combination of family troubles, pain from infected horsefly bites not helped by the heat wave and writer's block which I hate but I've got it beat now.**

Matt looked up the street as he led the way to his office, he smiled seeing an old friend walking towards him.

"Thad what are you doing here?"

"Coming home I hope."

"Festus, fetch Kitty and Doc quietly. Don't tell them why, let's surprise them."

Festus grinned and headed back to the Long Branch. Matt led everybody into the office.

"How is Matthew these days?" Thad asked.

"He's growing," Newly said, "the way he's going he'll end up nearly as tall as Matt."

"Thad, this is Newly O'Brien, gunsmith. He takes the duties of deputy sometimes and he's studying medicine with Doc."

"Matt, you're cooking something up, aren't you?" Adam asked.

Matt smiled.

"I've got an idea but I need to put some things in place to make it work."

Festus came in to the office with Kitty and Doc just then.

"Thad it's so good to see you again," Kitty bubbled over Matt smiled.

"Miss Kitty you're even more beautiful than I remember," Thad said wondering why Matt had wanted his arrival kept secret.

"Kitty I want everyone to believe that Thad's a hired gun."

"Why on earth would anyone believe that?" Doc asked.

"We want Nathan Harris to believe it in particular, maybe he'll show his hand."

"Then Beth can come out of hiding?"

"Yeah."

"Pete will be able to ask her something I know he wants to ask in safety."

"Matt what is going on?" Adam asked.

"Well Adam you should know that if you throw 2 young people together for any length of time then nature will take its course."

"Well it'll please his folks anyway, they'd almost given up hoping he'd get married."

"Kitty see if you can distract Burke long enough for me to set it up."

"Okay Matt, he's sweet on Lulu, I'll get her to lead him out the back."

"Marshal, I think it ought to be me to set things going," Reg said. "If Thad and I go in the Long Branch and make like we're buddies from prison. I'll drop a couple of hints that he's faster than me."

"That might work Matt, and if Nathan Harris is as determined as they say. All it will take is him handing over the money and you'll have him," Thad said.

"I'll go get Lucy to do her part," Kitty said as she left Doc smiled watching Matt's eyes follow her out of the office. Adam had never met Kitty before had wondered about her noticing how beautiful she was he realized that Matt was deeply in love with the lady. Matt had once told him that he had no intentions of ever marrying because of the chancy nature of the job. He wondered if Kitty might be the one woman who could break through the barriers Matt usually put up between his emotions and the world. A few minutes later Reg left with Thad.

Nathan Harris watched as Reg and Thad stood at the bar talking about knowing each other from Leavenworth, his interest was piqued as he heard Thad say that he was at a bit of a loose end. Reg finished his beer and said goodnight. Nathan Harris wandered over to the bar he asked Sam for another bottle of whisky.

"Can I offer you a drink?"

"Don't see why not," Thad said.

They went to Nathan's table he poured the whisky watching as Thad took a sip.

"I couldn't help hear the conversation between you and Mr Jameson."

"I knew Reg in Leavenworth."

"I heard you say you were at a loose end would you be interested in a job."

"I might what sort of job?"

"Kill this woman."

Nathan slid the tin type towards Thad he looked at it.

"How much?"

"$300 dollars."

Thad could see Matt coming up behind Nathan with Adam Pinkerton and Reg Jameson. Nathan pushed an envelope towards Thad, he picked it up smiling as Matt lifted Nathan from his chair.

"Nathan Harris your under arrest for murder and conspiracy to murder."

"What about him you can't arrest me and not him."

"Thad is one of my deputies. I think he played his role perfectly, don't you Adam?"

"I certainly do, Oh Mr Jameson there's an opening in the agency should you want it."

"I don't see why not but what about my past."

"You've paid that debt you wouldn't be the first former outlaw I've hired."

"Then I'll take you up on that." Reg felt like a new world had opened up for him, he saw Kitty smile at him and turned to see Matthew he walked to him.

"You've grown some, boy."

"Thanks to you, sir I never really thanked you then."

"No need seeing you with Matt was enough."

Both stood watching as Matt escorted Nathan Harris to the jail to await transportation to New Orleans with Thad and Matt to testify at his trial.

 **Epilogue**

Louis Leclerk led Beth Edwards down the aisle of the church in Dodge happy that he could at least see one of the Edwards's family unite with the man she loved Peter looked nervous Adam stood as best man with his mother and father in the pew watching on.


End file.
